In air distribution systems such as the heating, cooling and ventilating systems used in motor vehicle passenger compartments, there is generally provided horizontal and vertical articulated air vane arrangements in one or more of the air outlets that can be manually adjusted to give the air direction desired. Typically, these arrangements have one operator such as a knob or lever to control the horizontal vanes and another such operator to control the vertical vanes independently of the horizontal vanes.